


How to pick up a Keith

by Empress_DL



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, F/M, It all happened in one lunch break, Matchmaker Lance (Voltron), Pick-Up Lines, Supportive Hunk (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_DL/pseuds/Empress_DL
Summary: Lance claiming to be the Pick-up line master + Pidge disagreeing = KidgeHow? Come find out





	How to pick up a Keith

Lance made his way through the campus with his two best buds, Pidge and Hunk, by his side. It was currently their lunch break and they decided to go for a stroll around campus instead of staying in “the crowded cell they call a cafeteria" as Pidge put it. 

 

"So how do you think you did on your English exam," Pidge asked Lance.  

"I don't know but hopefully better than Keith," Lance said with a small smirk. 

Hunk rolled his eyes with a smile. "Lance, you're obsessed."  Lance pouted before looking away indignantly.

"No, I'm not!" He looked back at Pidge, watching as she stared at Keith from across the hall.

He smirked to himself before continuing. "At least, not as obsessed as Pidgeon here," he adds, nudging her shoulder playfully.  

Pidge glared at him, her cheeks turning a light pink. "I do not like him!" 

 Lance's smirk widened. "Uh huh, sureee. You should be more like me. I'm a pickup master," he said proudly.  

Pidge and Hunk laughed. "Yeah right," Pidge scoffed.  

Lance raised an eyebrow. "You think you could do better?"  

"Lance, anyone could do better,” Pidge responded with a roll of her eyes.  

Lance grinned wickedly. "Oh yeah? Give it a shot then."

 

Lance pushes a stammering Pidge towards Keith, who just so happened to be walking past them. They stumble into each other, both racing to apologize as they steadied themselves. Pidge looks over her shoulder at Lance with a glare, though it wasn’t as effective when she is blushing furiously. Hunk gives Pidge a reassuring smile as Lance beams at her with two thumbs up until she finally turns around. As she faced Keith, she was met with Keith’s confused and expecting eyes. “So uh hello,” Pidge says, giving Keith a small wave even though he was standing right in front of her.

  “Err hi,” Keith responds uncertainly, giving her an awkward wave back before spotting Lance face palming behind Pidge. He chose to ignore Lance’s weird behavior as he continues paying attention to Pidge instead.

 Pidge takes a deep breath, already regretting this moment as soon as she opens her mouth. “Are you a keyboard,” She starts.

 “N-“

 “BECAUSE YOU’RE JUST MY TYPE,” She finishes quickly.

 

There was silence for a mere 5 seconds as both their cheeks filled with color before Lance erupted into laughter behind them, which only made their faced a deeper shade of red. Keith clears his throat awkwardly before leaning to one side, trying to seem cool and composed. “Do you… mean that,” Keith asks shyly.

 Pidge stares down at the ground. “…Yes, yes I do.” She looks up with newfound determination. She’d already gotten this far, there was no backing down now.

 “I like you,” They blurt out at the same time, somehow turning an even deeper shade of red. Keith couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Do you uh want to go out some time,” He asks as he leans his arm to his side, thinking there’s a wall there. Inevitably, he ends up falling over and in an attempt to catch him, Pidge falls with him.

 Pidge stares down at Keith with wide eyes. “Are you okay,” She asks, concerned yet still super flustered.

 Keith puts a hand over his face, already dying of embarrassment. He could hear Lance’s loud laughter as he finally responds “Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

Pidge stays silent for a few seconds, causing Keith to lift his hand to look at her. He was met with the sight of a smiling Pidge. “In response to your earlier question, I would love to,” She finally says.

 They help each other up before deciding to walk to class together. Pidge waves her friends bye before heading off with Keith. The last thing she hears as she walks away being Lance muttering “I can’t believe that worked.”


End file.
